Administrator
This page is about admins on the Hypixel server, NOT admins on this wiki. For how to apply on this wiki for chat mod, admin, etc, visit the Rights Requests page. ---- A Hypixel Administrator is tagged with ADMIN in a Red color in chat, the same as the YOUTUBE name colour, however in tab lists and certain features, their name appears Dark Red. Three things that this article will say: what kind of things can a Hypixel Administrator do, what they are there for, and where to become one. A brief description about Administrators is that they are staff members of the Hypixel Network. Admins have a variety of roles. They create mini-games, develop the server, incorporate new games, manage the server store, curate content, manage staff, and much, much more. The Hypixel Administration has over 50 admins in it! And more administrators are constantly being reviewed and accepted/declined (only during times when they need Administrators). Below you will find a list of most of the Hypixel Administrators, please keep in mind that it is hard to keep track of all admins on the network. Let us know if we need to add or remove any though! All Admins are paid salaries, and have to sign NDA's in order to protect their work :) It's worth noting Admins are split into 2 teams, a team that works on the PC project, and one that works on the StandAlone Project, however certain staff (mainly ones such as Hypixel), can switch between the two. For example, certain Admins were hired for their work on level design, or music composing. Admins are able to give the custom admin diamond rating on the forums to players who worked extremely hard '''to create a good-quality thread. This can only be given out by Admins. Some Tips Before Applying Show us what you’ve done relevant to the area in which you are applying, you can do this via YouTube videos, screenshots, websites, links to GitHub. We will not compile and run any code examples for initial review of applicants. Failing to get a response unfortunately means we are not interested in pursuing this application. Due to the high volume of applicants we can’t reply to each by hand. Think of an application like an elevator pitch for yourself, keep it short, snappy and provide the wow factor up front! An example of a bad application is where you say “contact me if you’d like to see examples of my work.” '''Please be aware that you need to be at least 18 years old to apply. Application Process Apply Here: https://hypixel.net/jobs/ Current Administrators Owners * Hypixel - Founder * Rezzus - Co-owner Network Development Team * AgentKid '- Lead Network Developer * '''CryptKeeper '- Network Developer * 'Thorlon '- Network Developer * 'Plancke '- Network Developer * 'Hcherndon '- Network Engineer / R&D * 'DevSlashNull '- Network Operations Minigame Development Team * 'codename_B '- Lead Minigame Developer * 'aPunch '- Minigame Developer * '''DeprecatedNether - Minigame Developer * Jayavarmen '- Minigame Developer * '''ZeroErrors '- Minigame Developer * '''Zumulus - Minigame Developer * Nitroholic_ '''- Minigame Developer * '''OrangeMarshall - Minigame Developer * ConnorLinfoot - Minigame Developer * Externalizable - Minigame Developer * Relenter - Minigame Developer * Plancke - Minigame Developer * Dctr - Minigame Developer * Minikloon '- Minigame Developer * '''Slikey '- Minigame Developer * '''sfarnham - Game Designer Site Developement * PxlPanda - Site Developer * Riari '''- Web Developer Graphics Team * '''SteampunkStein - Artist * Xael_Thomas '- Lead Artist/3D Modeler * '''Dr. Artist '- Designer * 'NinjaCharlieT '- Animator Customer Support Team * '''ChiLynn - Customer Support Admin & Social Media @ Hytale * PJoke1 '- Customer Support Admin * '''Bembo '- Support Agent * 'Revengeee '- Support Agent Staff Management Team * '''JamieTheGeek - Staff Manager * Luckykessie '- Staff Manager * 'RobityBobity '- Staff Manager * '''LadyBleu '- Staff Assistant Content Management Team * 'mooTV '- Content Manager * 'Otium '- Content Team Member * '''DonPireso - PC/Java Edition Team Lead Network Management Team * NoxyD '- Operations Manager * '''BingMo '- Server Admin Hypixel World Team * '''Propzie - World Team Member * Roddan - World Team Member * Winghide '''- World Team Member Hypixel - Hytale Game * '''BuddhaCat - Social Media Management and Communication Hypixel Bugs Team * SylentButDedly - Bugs Team Administrator / QA Lead Other Management * LyallPD '- Store Manager * '''darkaceness '- Build Team Manager * '''vinny8ball666 - Build Team Manager * JRapp '- Developer Retired Administrators *'Amico (Minigame Developer) - Stepped down to become an ICT teacher at a secondary school - Liverpool. *'ctd (Game Developer)' - Unknown *'Kevinkool (Head of Staff)' - Unknown (Not for discussion) *'Rogue (Minigame Developer)' - Unknown *'Zanflango (Minigame Developer)' - Unknown *'Tactful (Content Manager) '- Moving on. Developing Heartlight, a Roblox game. *'PunKeel' (Network Developer) - Moved on to working at Google. *'JamesJ (Network Developer) '- Moved on, focusing on University. *'PixelBaker (Production Manager)' - Freelance Game Producer now. *'TomcatEvE (Bugs Team Administrator) '- Resigned, reason: Unknown *'Fr0z3n' '''(Staff Manager) - '''Stepped down to spend more time with family. Sources * https://hypixel.net/jobs/ Category:Staff Category:Ranks Category:Hypixel Network